return to Aperture Science
by Gamer KM
Summary: what happens when Chell get out of Aperture Science she finds a city, meets another human, and then goes back. my first fanfic T just in case ChellXOC...maybe set up like a log book i am got going any further with this one working on something newer


# of days outside: 7  
today I started a to write stuff down  
god the cube is a ton oh well it wont try to kill me at least

# of days outside: 12  
today I found a city lets see if there is other humans there  
one I got in to the city there was no one there some of the buildings had been blown apart  
after some digging i found someone...a child i think they seem to be not awake  
i am getting hungry maybe ill find some food  
i found some food but it is in a building that is somewhat buried i wish i had my Aperture Science hand-held twin portal dives...that two long to write I will be...A.S.H.T.P.D.  
that works I guess  
anyways getting down is not the problem it getting back out that is umm...

# of days outside: 13  
the other human woke up today at lest they are not died. when they woke up they looked around then saw me they walk over and pointed to there neck and made there mouth move like they was talking, I smiled and shook my head i assume that they was asking if i can talk  
he pulled out a paper and wrote something down then showed me it  
"I am called Shiro"  
I took the paper from Shiro's hand and wrote  
"i am sorry i never seen another human so please bear with me but are you a boy or a girl"  
Shiro look at me and smiled and wrote down  
"i am a not very shocked to hear that before the event people always got my gender confused"  
Shiro looked up at the sky  
"I am a Girl, Whats your name?"  
I took the pad from her and wrote  
"My name is Chell"  
Shiro read my name and smiled  
I looked at her confused  
then she is pointed at the companion cube  
"it only thing i have to remember how my life use to be"  
I wrote it down  
it was getting late Shiro went to sleep i want to gather food

# of days outside: 18-The cube opens  
As we walked Shiro look at me and wrote down on the notepad  
"so Chell what was your old life like?"  
I look at her then wrote  
"you know what happen Aperture Science"  
she read my reply and nodded  
"I had to try live homicide computer's pointless tests...twice"  
Shiro smiled when she read this  
after a couple of hours Shiro stop me and look around  
"what is it" I wrote down  
"I use to live here wait i need to grab something" she replied  
she ran into a ruined building  
when she come back out she had a laptop computer  
she pushed the power button  
it sprang to life its drives hummed  
then Shiro smiled to see it was the right one  
she punched some keys on the keyboard and a voice came out  
"so aperture huh? my dad use to work there"  
i raised an eye bow and stared at Shiro  
who blushed "sorry my dad was a tech engineer made all kinds of soft ware even one that allows my to talk  
I nodded it must be nice to talk to hear your own voice  
"also" Shiro said suddly "he made the companion cube he taught my all about its uses here let me see"  
I gave over the cube Shiro knocked on the hearts then pushed one in  
and out popped a port of some kind Shiro plugged in her computer  
She typed fast then stopped she looked at me and nodded I looked at the cube the top  
was splitting open and on a stand inside was...no it can't be  
it was the A.S.H.T.P.D.

# days outside: 30  
"A.S.H.T.P.D.?"  
the voices of Shiro's computer asked  
all i did was shrug  
"its more like a portal gun"  
Shiro said  
i glared at her  
then shot a Blue portal on the top floor of a building then shot a Orange below my feet  
the two contend instily and i fell in to the room where the blue portal was i missed the  
tingling feeling you get from going in portals  
Shiro dropped down behind me  
I looked at the ceiling and mouthed the word "roof"  
Shiro pointed at the staircase going up i feel like a dote  
on the roof i saw most of what was a city  
I was siting trying to think where i go from her  
Shiro sat beside me  
"ever think about going back?" she asked  
i shook my head no way i am going back into that hell hole  
I looked at Shiro she looked so much like i must have when i was her age  
"I'll show you how to use the portal gun" I jotted down on the note pad  
Shiro looked at me in shock  
"really?" her computer asked for her  
I nodded and smiled  
and shot a portal on the next building

# of days outside: 31  
We stood on top of a building  
Shiro had stuck something on her throat  
last night she explained that it vibrates her voice cords for her then ask if i wanted one  
i had to explain why I don't talk is because of brain damage  
anyway her voice sounded robotic not GaDOS robotic but close  
i showed her the twin tigers and the "load/drop" button  
then the test started  
she was amazing I always used two hands when I fire she only used one working the twin triggers like a pro  
she was at the bottom faster than i coud have i of course jumped of the side and landed it a thud as my long fall boots took the recoil  
Shiro came out the door way humming a single note  
"done" she said happily  
later that nite Shiro drop it on me worst the moron could have  
"can you show me...there? to aperture I mean?"  
I looked at her like she was insane  
"my dad never wanted to go there ever not after my sister was taken by HER"  
a sister huh? well a lot of girls where there when GLaDOS went psycho it was take you child to work day  
but still that was over 30-years ago i was there...i think god i am old  
i pulled over the notepad and wrote down  
"you know what happen when i was there i only go back there if i was force to"  
"but-"Shiro started  
i gave her a stare that coud kill  
she looked at me and said "please chell"  
if i coud talk i whole have screamed at her  
"your stubborn like me" i wrote  
Shiro smiled  
"if we are going back your going to need that, we'll start of in the morning"  
and as i was going to sleep Shiro said "thank you Chell"

# Days outside:40 No 0  
we found the gates yesterday  
i gave Shiro some last-minute pointers on the portal gun this morning and entered  
we where in the main office building  
there was a hole in the floor where GLaDOS use to be  
i was back after a month  
we enter an "authorized only" door  
a test subjected waiting area i looked for a camera so i can disable it  
then it happened  
GLaDOS's voice shot throne the room  
"HOW STUPED ARE YOU I KNOW YOU HAVE BRAIN DAMIGE BUT YOU CAME BACK A-"  
then she stopped  
then she giggle the raving mad computer giggled  
"my scans show another human is with you and...oh i bet she hiding that from you"  
i looked around to see where Shiro was and what she was hiding  
she was staring blankly at the ceiling  
next i tried the door of course it was locked  
i cussed my luck  
i scanned the room for a portable wall i was thinking a head and placed one outside  
all domed metal the only thin the gun wont portal  
GLaDOS spook again  
"you must love to test"  
and a metal claw came out of the ceiling and took me by thee wast i heard a scream i looked over at Shiro to see her being lifted to  
"chell help me! big sister?!"Shiro screemed  
Big Sister? was she talking to me?  
"This is going to be fun" GLaDOS cooed as i blacked out

**AN; sorry for the spelling errors my first fanfic :P**


End file.
